


【锤基PWP】渡鸦之羽【挠痒play】

by Shen_shi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shen_shi/pseuds/Shen_shi





	【锤基PWP】渡鸦之羽【挠痒play】

Warn：挠痒，双性，捆绑，惩罚，审讯，失禁，潮吹，电击，高潮限制，锤微黑  
*有极其大量的挠痒片段和用羽毛挠雌穴的片段，无法接受者请右上角。

 

“我早就应该想到，你把我从庆功宴上拉回来准没好事。”Loki抬眼看着他的哥哥，Thor的手里拿一副黑色金属制成的手铐，内圈还铺垫了一层软皮革。  
“我觉得你需要一个惩罚，好让你为了你最近做过的事认错。”尽管嘴上这么说着，Thor的脸上却没有一丝怒意，甚至还挂着一个显得有些温柔的笑：“现在，把手伸过来。”  
出乎意料的，Loki乖乖的把手伸了过去，似乎是料定了Thor不会对他怎么样，丝毫没有陷入危险的自觉，Thor往上拉了拉Loki的礼服袖子，露出Loki细瘦的手腕和白皙的小臂，然后把手铐咔哒一声铐了上去。  
“你尽可以用任何你想用的办法惩罚我，”Loki看着摆弄手铐的Thor，眨着他绿色的眼睛，语气如同一个受宠的孩子般有恃无恐：“但是我绝不认错。”  
Thor抬起他蔚蓝色的眼睛，嘴角露出一丝笑意：“哦，弟弟，我希望你一会儿求饶的时候还有现在的骨气。”  
说着，Thor便拉着Loki的手铐把他吊了起来，他俯下身脱掉了Loki脚上的靴子，然后把他的两只脚铐在了固定在地上的脚铐上，他站起身来轻轻的给了Loki一个吻，然后便低下头专心解他礼服上的搭扣。繁琐却又华丽的礼服，象征着阿斯加德神王无上的地位。  
Loki注视着他的兄长娴熟的动作，Thor就像一个火源一样，即使只是站在他身前，Loki也觉得四周变得火热，他舔了舔有些干涩的嘴唇，脚趾不安的抓着柔软的地毯，等待着他兄长给予他的未知惩罚。  
Thor解开了Loki上衣一层层的扣子，他把厚重的长袍连同里面的衬衣一起拨弄到两边，Thor的手指轻抚上Loki美好的肉体，然后把手指停在了Loki的腋窝处，轻声说到：“我要开始了。”  
只是一瞬间，Loki的大脑便被无尽的痒感吞噬了，他想到了无数种Thor惩罚他的方法，可是偏偏没有想到这种。  
Thor常年握着兵器的手指灵活地在Loki的腋窝上轻点着，似乎觉得不够，于是换成了用拇指揉捏的状态，剩下四指则是轻挠着胸侧以激起更大的痒感。  
腋窝处温暖的软肉被这样对待着，让Loki一下子挣扎起来，他疯狂地扭动着腰，想收拢双臂以躲避这样的酷刑，然而紧锁在头顶的镣铐阻断了他的想法，被禁锢着的双手让Loki的腋窝最大限度地暴露在Thor面前，被肆意地刮挠玩弄着。  
实在是太痒了。  
“Thor……停下！”Loki勉强的在不断的大笑中喊出了几个词语，可是他金发的兄长丝毫并没有听见似的。   
令人发疯的痒感不仅没有停止，反而从Loki从腋窝扩散到了胸口。  
Thor的手指渐渐往下移动，划过Loki的胸侧和胸膛上的乳晕，直到他的手掌覆上了Loki的肋骨，他的手指开始上下律动起来，极其富有节奏和规律感，仿佛给他做着按摩一般。  
这可苦了在受罚的Loki，肋骨的痒感远远大于腋窝，更别说Thor的手还时不时的在他的腰侧揉捏着，Loki笑得几乎喘不过气，他几乎是用尽了全力挣扎着，手腕上的镣铐被他拽的铮铮作响，他疯狂的扭动着自己的身体想避开这难以忍受的折磨，但是这没有用，无论怎么躲避，痒感始终不减。  
Thor看着他在痒感中挣扎的弟弟，轻笑了一下，右手手指律动的节奏又加快了一些，他用空出的左手揉捏着Loki腰侧和肚子上的软肉，引的Loki直往后缩，不过有锁链的存在，Loki的挣扎总是毫无用处的。  
也许唯一的用处便是激起Thor的欲望了，Loki的皮肤在痒感的折磨下浮现了一种陷于情欲的红，他如黑鸦羽毛一般柔软的黑发因为大幅度的挣扎变得散乱，眼角也因为过度的刺激染上了薄红，Thor看着Loki在他手中挣扎的样子，感觉身下之物硬的发胀，他简直爱死了Loki这副被欺负惨了的样子。  
Thor抚摸着Loki肌肉线条流畅的身体，即使身上覆满了肌肉，Loki的身体摸起来仍然是那么柔软，Thor舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，把手伸入了Loki的裤子。   
“别……Thor……别挠那里！”尽管因为穿着裤子的原因痒感没有刚刚剧烈，但是被挠下身的感觉不比被挠上身好到哪去，Loki的脑子被痒感刺激的无法思考，他只能在不断的发笑中艰难的挤出一两个词汇来表达自己的意思。  
Thor并没有理会Loki，他用一只手指沿着Loki的股缝骚弄着，感受着柔软的臀肉包裹手指的触感，另一只手则按揉着Loki的大腿根部，时不时还会蹭到他弟弟软乎乎的阴径。  
Loki感觉自己腿软的要站不住了，如果不是被这该死的锁链拉着他一定已经跪坐在地上了。股缝处的手指仿佛让痒感沿着他的尾椎和脊柱直冲大脑，被隔着衣服这样揉捏腿根让他的下身又痒又酸胀的厉害，该死的Thor还有意无意的撩拨着他的根茎。Loki刚想说些什么让他的兄长停止这种“暴行”，话还没出口就被Thor拉下他裤子的动作打断了。  
Loki大口的喘着粗气享受着这难得的休息，他白皙的大腿随着裤子的褪下暴露在空气中，粉嫩的根茎乖乖的垂在双腿中间，随着Loki颤抖的大腿轻颤着，空气接触下体的时候带来了一阵凉意，感受着下体的粘腻和凉意，Loki这才反应过来，他已经被折磨的湿透了。下意识的想合上腿，却被脚上的镣铐阻止了行动，Loki咬着嘴唇，脸色绯红的别过了头。  
哦，诸神在上……Thor感觉自己的欲望在理智的耳边疯狂的叫嚣着，他现在就想把这个被绑在这里受惩罚的可怜兮兮的小东西扔到床上彻底操坏。可惜现在还不是时候，他必须得让Loki认错。  
没了裤子的遮挡，Thor的双手尽情的在Loki圆滚挺翘的屁股上搔挠着，不时用手揉捏他被迫分开的柔软腿侧。  
Loki被这么一搞彻底的站不住了，如果谁能在大腿和屁股同时被搔挠的时候还能站的住，那那个人一定不是自己。他的腿软的厉害，在痒感的攻击下不断的颤抖着，再也支持不了他的重量，Loki只能放任自己把所有的重量都压在手铐上，他的手紧紧的拽着手铐上的锁链，仿佛这样可以降低他的痒感似的。  
“如果你现在认错，也许我能考虑让你少受点罪。”Thor的手慢了下来，只是在Loki的腿上轻轻的抚摸着，给了他的兄弟喘口气的时间。  
Loki平复着自己的气息，却因为腿上若有若无的痒感被逼得直哈气，尽管这样他还是故作轻松的嘲讽着他的兄长：“你以为用这种小把戏就能逼我认错？”  
不消一秒Loki便后悔了，因为Thor只是笑了笑，然后解开了地上固定着的脚铐，拽着他的脚踝，把他的一只脚吊了起来。  
Loki几乎是瞬间就慌了神，他现在就想对着Thor开口求饶，但是刻于骨血的骄傲让他紧咬住了自己的嘴唇。Thor知道他的每一个弱点，尽管Loki的身体已经足够敏感了，但是最敏感的地方还是他的脚，他甚至很少让Thor碰到自己的脚。  
黑色的镣铐紧紧铐着他的脚踝，他的脚掌毫无保留的展示在Thor面前，Loki缩着自己的脚趾，企图防御自己的足心，但是这并没有什么用处。  
Thor的手指划上了他的脚掌。Loki几乎是一瞬间就爆发出了一阵狂笑。  
Thor并没有急于折磨他的脚心，但是仅仅是被用手指在脚掌上东一下西一下的划着，Loki便笑得喘不过气来了。  
“我得纠正你一下，这可不是什么小把戏，”Thor用一只手扳过Loki的脚趾，让他的脚心紧绷着展露在自己面前，另一只手的手指弓了起来，在Loki的柔软的脚心上抓挠了起来，“这是诺凯族惩戒和处决背叛者的一种方式。”  
凶猛的痒感沿着脚底直冲脑干，Loki拽着手中的手铐疯狂的摆动自己的身体，他试图挪动自己的左脚以减轻痒感，但是他兄弟的大手仿佛钳子一般钳住了他的整只脚，让他动弹不得。  
“Thor！你这个暴君！居然对你的弟弟用刑！”Loki几乎是在狂笑中把这句话吼出来的。  
“哦？”Thor停下了手中的动作，不置可否的笑了笑，他看着弟弟有些潮红的脸颊和溢满了雾气的绿眼睛，用手指勾了勾仍然挂在Loki身上松松垮垮的礼服，开口到：“如果我是暴君，那你穿成这样是想当我的小战俘吗。”  
Thor故意没有脱掉Loki的礼服上衣，长款的厚重礼服沿着火神瘦削的背脊垂在了地毯上。Loki咬着嘴唇怒视着Thor，湿漉漉的眼睛却让他看起来没什么攻击力。该死的Thor，他明明知道这套礼服只是为了今天的晚宴，然而此时，庄重华丽的礼服却变成了增加羞耻感的工具。Loki现在恨死身上这套衣服了，他宁可Thor把他扒光也不想穿着这么正式的礼服挨罚。  
Thor解开了另一只脚铐，拽着他的脚腕把Loki另一只脚提了起来，他的手指摩挲着Loki的脚踝，开口问到：“那么，我的小战俘，你现在想认错了吗？”  
“想都别想，你这个混蛋！”Loki恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼，这个称呼似乎激起了他反抗的欲望。  
“好吧，如果你坚持的话。”Thor笑了笑，吻了吻Loki的脚趾，然后便毫不留情的把Loki的另一只脚也吊了起来。他把Loki的脚趾套上了绳子绑在了镣铐上。随后，他拿出了一些润滑油在Loki的脚底摸匀。做完这些，Thor打了个清脆的响指，两把软头刷子就这样浮在了Loki的双脚前。  
“不，别！”Loki彻底慌了神，他用惊恐的眼神看着Thor，不管不顾的冲着Thor大喊起来：“诸神在上！你不能这么做！”  
刚刚吐露完最后一个音节，Loki的话语便被痒感带来的狂笑打断了。  
软头的刷子在魔法的操控下刷上了黑发神祗抹过油的敏感脚心，而Thor却玩弄起Loki的脚趾来。他用细小的软刷子刷上了Loki的每一个脚趾肚，用柔软的大羽毛穿过他的脚趾缝，随后便用这些羽毛的根部缓慢地刮擦着Loki脚趾与脚掌中间的软肉。  
从未经历过的痒感如同海啸般冲刷着Loki的理智，他已经无法思考什么了，只能凭着本能疯狂晃动着身体。  
Loki现在后悔了，他现在就想对着他的兄长求饶，好让Thor放过他，但是过于刺激的痒感让他的嘴里只能发出无意义的单音节，根本就连不成一个单词。  
难耐的折磨换来的是Loki无法停下的大笑，近乎半个小时不停的搔挠让Loki的笑声也显得有些有气无力起来，Thor丝毫是铁了心要教训Loki，任凭他怎样挣扎都没有停下手中的动作。  
直到一束淡黄色的液体从Loki的根茎中喷洒出来，溅湿了两人的衣袍和身下的地毯，Thor才停下了手。  
好像有点玩过了。  
Loki嫩白的脚心已经被刷子刷红了，他低垂着头不去看Thor，黑发中露出两个因为羞耻而烧的通红耳朵尖，他抽了抽鼻子，抽抽哒哒的哭了起来。被两把刷子折腾成这样，实在是太丢脸了。  
看着Loki的反应，Thor的心突然紧绷了一下，好像真的玩过了。  
Thor轻念咒语除去那些尿液，然后把他的弟弟抱在怀里安抚着。  
Loki的身体因为刚刚的一番折腾起了一层薄汗，整个人都有些湿答答的，他把脸埋在Thor的肩膀上，似乎在无声的控诉着他兄长的暴行。Thor手臂环在Loki的脊背上，沿着他的脊背轻抚着，尽管搭在Loki身上的衣服十分厚重，但是Thor依然可以清楚的感觉到手掌之下Loki瘦削的蝴蝶骨的形状。  
直到抽抽哒哒的Loki渐渐安静下来，Thor才放开了手。他拿鼻尖蹭了蹭Loki的脸颊，给了他一个安抚的吻，然后单膝跪了下去，含住了Loki半软的根茎，被湿润的口腔包裹着的阴径迅速挺立起来，Thor的舌头灵活的包裹着柱身舔弄着，时不时扫过前端的小孔。  
“嗯……Thor。”Loki被身下的快感激的浑身一颤，他喊着兄长的名字想要渴求更多。  
然而他的兄长却在他临近高潮的时候停下了，Loki望着他金发的兄长，绿眼睛里溢满了对欲望的渴求，下一秒这种渴求便被轻微的痒感不断拉扯着伸长。  
Thor拿着刚刚玩弄他脚趾的大羽毛，轻轻的扫在了Loki勃起的欲望上。若有若无的痒感扫在敏感处，激的Loki又痒又难受，他不禁摆动着自己的根茎来躲避这新一轮的痛苦。  
Thor看着他兄弟的动作咽了咽口水，声音带着一种刻意压抑欲望的沙哑：“如果你认错，我就放过你。”  
“哈……我认……”Loki在身下并不强烈的痒感中不断的哈着气，偶尔发出一两声想笑却笑不出来的干笑。  
“一个月前你烧了闪电宫。”Thor的羽毛在他的柱身上滑动着。  
“我保证下次不会了。”下次可以换个地方烧。Loki一边扭动着身体一边想着。  
“还有我们的议政会，你居然连着一个月否定我的所有决定，我感到很生气。”羽毛围着Loki的下身打着转。  
“我保证下个月你不会有这种感觉的。”过了下个月就不一定了。  
“还有前两天，你居然背着我联络外敌，还打算带着他们抢我的王位。”Thor说到这，把羽毛抵的近了一些，划动的速度更快了。  
“嘶……你明明……知道这是……假的！”Loki忍着让自己的话尽量没那么抖。反正他们都已经死了。  
“那么昨天晚上是怎么回事？你居然说我不行。”Thor冲着Loki挑了挑眉，羽毛尖端搔上了Loki阴径前端的小孔。  
Loki强忍着身下难耐的骚痒喘息着，他勉强勾起了一个嘲讽的笑，说到：“我说的是实话，你就是不行。”  
Thor瞬间就觉得，自己刚刚对Loki的安慰都是多余的，这个小骗子肯定是在假哭。  
Thor拿出了一根黑色的渡鸦羽毛，说到：“那你就别怪我了，Brother。”  
Thor有些温热的的手指拨开了Loki削薄的外阴唇，轻柔的羽毛就这样抵上了Loki身上最脆弱敏感的地方。三眼渡鸦的羽毛轻轻扫过那两片敏感又湿润的软肉，引得受责罚的人一阵战栗。  
这实在是太痒了，被羽毛搔挠着的小阴唇充血肿胀着，渡鸦的羽毛扫在身下仿佛直接扫在脑内最敏感的神经上似的，Loki张着嘴喘息着，他甚至做不到微微合上自己的双腿来躲避这可怕的惩罚，锁链铐的太紧了，以至于他只能把最脆弱的部位毫无保留的展示在Thor面前让他的兄弟肆意折磨。  
Thor轻扫着那有些颤抖的两片软肉，时不时用最柔软的羽毛尖扫过顶端敏感的小肉粒，引得Loki的蜜穴吐出更多液体。淫液弄湿了软软的羽毛，于是便把成了股的羽毛尖沿着Loki小阴唇的形状勾勒着，然后探入小阴唇中间的缝隙，上下划动摩擦着那敏感至极的软肉。  
Loki感觉自己要被快感和痒感交叠的折磨逼疯了，他的下身酸胀的厉害，，他口中毫无节制的大笑也渐渐参杂了溺于快感呻吟和忍受折磨的哈气。  
“哈……Thor，停手……我受不了了……”Loki用尽全力才憋出来这几个词。   
但是Thor似乎铁了心要给他惩罚，丝毫没有理会Loki的求饶。他甚至用手指拨开了Loki的小阴唇，把成了股的羽毛抵在了蜜穴的洞口刮擦着，然后便把黑色的羽毛尖伸了进去，撵着羽毛的根部缓缓转动着，柔软的羽毛刮擦着湿热的内壁，过量的刺激让Loki不住的颤抖起来。  
这个惩罚太过了，只是因为犯了错误便被扒光了绑在这里受着羽毛挠下体的折磨，简直是太羞耻了。Loki从未被人如此的玩弄过身体，下体被如此玩弄着却还无法反抗，竟然让他从无尽的痒感之中生出了浓重的委屈来。  
直到透明的潮吹液射了Thor一手，他才停下自己手中的动作，湿漉漉的羽毛从Loki的蜜穴中退出来，带上了晶莹的淫液。  
“承不承认错误？”Thor的声音已经带上了一种忍受欲望的难耐粗喘，他盯着这个倔强的小家伙，湛蓝的眼睛被欲望烧的火红。  
“你这是，屈打成招。”Loki别扭的扭过头去，眼眶红红的，仿佛一只被欺负狠了的小黑猫。  
“我可没打你。”看着Loki被自己欺负的无力反抗的样子，Thor感觉自己的下体已经硬的胀痛了。  
Loki狠狠的瞪了Thor一眼，他宁可被Thor打一顿鞭子也不想再受这种惩罚了。  
“所以？认不认错？”羽毛的首端再次碰上了刚刚释放过一次已经被玩弄的十分红肿的小阴唇。  
Thor的手并没有动，只是被这样抵着阴唇，Loki就已经被刺激的浑身颤抖了，他感觉自己刚刚释放过的穴口中又吐出了一些滑腻的淫水。  
“Thor·Odinson，你是不是真的不行了，只能靠这些小玩意操我？”Loki红着眼睛瞪着他，语调里带上浓重的鼻音。  
看着被自己欺负到这样的弟弟，Thor感觉，他的理智崩断了，他用危险的目光打量着被绑住的小家伙，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，三两下解开了自己的裤子，已经胀的发紫的粗重硬挺登时从他的胯间弹了出来。他今天就要用实际行动告诉Loki自己行不行。  
突然间被进入让Loki睁大了眼睛发出了一声满足的低叹，尽管Loki的蜜穴已经湿润的不成样子，但是尺寸过大的根茎仍然带来了撕扯般的痛感，但是在被填充的满足感中，这些痛感简直不值一提。  
“快点……”Loki眼眶通红的望着Thor，他的兄长似乎是怕伤到他似的挪动得很慢。但是这简直是太痒了，Thor的动作太过缓慢，穴口处刚刚被羽毛搔过的痒感丝毫没有缓解，反而在无尽的空虚中摩擦的越来越痒，甬道不停的收缩着，渴望着被蹂躏着捅穿。  
Thor扶着他的胯骨缓缓的抽插着，似乎不想让他的兄弟就这么被满足，粗大的阴径捅开了柔软的蜜穴，仿佛要熨平内壁中每一处褶皱似的。Thor俯身含住了Loki的乳头吸允舔弄着，敏感的小肉粒似乎是一瞬间就被舔的肿胀起来，他的另一只手则拿起了刚刚那根羽毛轻轻骚弄着另一边的乳尖。  
“Thor……你这个混蛋……”两边的乳首受着完全不一样的折磨，又痒又胀的感觉让Loki不由得叫了他兄长的名字。  
“你说我是什么？”Thor一边折磨着他的乳首，一边咬上了他通红的小耳朵，湿濡的舌尖划过Loki的耳廓，最后含住了软软的耳垂在齿间厮磨，耳垂带着热乎乎的温度和柔软的触感，让Thor流连忘返。  
“我说你是混蛋！嘶……别用咬的……疼。”Loki在迷迷糊糊中发出了一声抗议。  
“既然你这么说的话……”Thor突然扶着Loki的腰肢大力的抽插起来，突如其来的快感让Loki不由得尖叫出声。Thor粗大的根茎在Loki的体内横冲直撞着，仿佛要把他的身体捅穿一样。  
四周的空气渐渐变得湿热起来，Loki即使咬着自己的嘴唇也无法抑制那些呻吟，他仿佛被钉在了他兄长的身上似的，整个人接受着凶猛的操干。  
“慢点……Thor，我受不了了。”Loki扭动着自己的手腕，被吊起的姿势让他没有什么安全感，但是镣铐却阻止了他拥抱自己的兄长。  
Thor丝毫是看穿了Loki似的紧紧的抱住了他，他的舌头撬开了Loki的贝齿，掠夺着他口腔中的空气，与他的舌头纠缠在一起。  
Thor的手指悄悄箍上了Loki的根茎，然后他的硬挺便毫不留情的撵上熟悉的敏感点。  
“唔……！”Loki被吻住的嘴里突然发出了一声呜咽，快感吞噬着他的大脑，但是无法发泄的欲望却又把他拉回理智。  
Thor感觉自己的舌尖被狠狠咬了一口，血腥味瞬间弥漫了两人的口腔。他吃痛的松开了亲吻着Loki的嘴唇，只见那个小骗子睁着他绿绿的眼睛恶狠狠的看着他：“放开！”  
“哦，弟弟，可没有你这么求人的。”Thor笑了笑，他的手指带上了电蓝色的火花，伸向两人的连接处。带着电流的手指抵上了Loki红肿的阴唇，引得他的呻吟变了个调子。  
“哈……Thor，你这个混蛋。”过量的快感让Loki的眼睛里溢满了生理泪水，他不断的呜咽着叫喊着，电流的刺激简直太过了。  
“你说的没错，所以为了奖励你，还有更混蛋的。”说着Loki就感觉自己的内壁被电了一下，Thor带着电的阴径尽数退出，然后一下子捅到底部，电流和肉棒狠狠撵过他的敏感点，无法释放的前端憋的发紫，也只能吐出一点点的精液。  
Loki觉得自己的嗓子都快喊哑了，他不管不顾的求着Thor让他释放，Thor并没有理会Loki的求饶，他一手钳着Loki的根茎底端不让他释放，一手却又撸动着已经憋红的阴径，他狠狠的操干着自己的弟弟，囊袋拍打在雪白的屁股上发出啪啪的声响。  
“我错了Thor，让我射……求求你了！”听到Loki的认错，Thor终是松开了撸动着Loki根茎的那只手，然后专心致志的操干着身下的人，几个来回之后Loki的嗓子里发出了类似于小动物般的呜咽，Thor一个挺身，发出了一声低吼，他松开了钳着Loki的手，滚烫的喷洒在Loki的蜜穴中，长时间的高潮限制后带来的高潮刺激的让Loki眼前发白，他无声的张着嘴，精液射了Thor一身。随后他便喘着粗气，整个人瘫软了下去。  
Thor解开了束缚着他弟弟的镣铐，Loki几乎是跌坐在了地上，他的腿软的厉害，身子也轻轻颤抖着，眼角泛起的红晕让他看起来像一只受惊的小动物。  
Thor一把把他的弟弟抱在了怀里，但是却换来了他弟弟猛烈的挣扎。  
“放开我！”Loki现在并不想体验各种意义上的肢体接触。  
Thor看着这样的弟弟，只是笑了笑，然后把他抱的更紧了些，无法挣脱兄长怀抱的火神扑腾了一会儿便放弃了挣扎，安静地被Thor抱在怀里。  
Thor抱着他因为汗液浑身湿答答的弟弟，感受着Loki凉丝丝的体温，伸手揉着Loki黑色的小脑袋，然后撩开了他的黑发，亲吻了他的耳朵。  
“Loki？”  
“嗯？”被吻的很舒服的Loki下意识地回应到。  
“半个小时之后华纳海姆的国王会来觐见。”  
“……”Thor果然是个混蛋。

 

彩蛋：  
刚刚和Thor接待完华纳国王的Loki听着范达尔给他汇报着战争后续的处理。  
感到有人靠近背后的Loki下意识的顿了一下手中的永恒之枪。  
然后某雷神就被毫不留情的传送了。  
传送完人才反应过来的Loki：“……”  
正好路过震惊于阿斯加德人相处方式的华纳海姆国王：“……”  
惊讶于他们夫夫情趣又不敢张嘴问的范达尔：“……”  
被约顿海姆冷风吹了一脸冰碴子的Thor：“……”  
“你继续说，他冷静完了会自己回来的。”Loki一脸淡定的开口到。


End file.
